cats in the world of shugo chara
by kat-tun my love
Summary: AMUTO guess what amu is gonna get a new shugo chara after ikuto is coming back after 6 years and what if a new enemy comes along and what happens between the love of amu and ikuto major Amuto ,rimahiko and kuutau


SHUGO NEKO

Amu P.O.V

Amu woke with the sun shining on her; Amu had 3 shugo charas, Nana, Miki and Eru.

"I bet today is gonna be an awesome right Nana, Miki, Eru" said Amu, yawning.

"Hai said Nana and Miki." "Whatever" said Eru "she always like this, but she`s the real me" thought Amu. Amu sighed.

"You miss Ikuto don't you" said Eru, starting to rub Amu`s knowing she was about tom break down into tears from not seeing Ikuto for 6 years.

Just as you thought Amu broke into tears from the pain of not seeing him, she loved him.

She first met him when she was 11 yrs old and he was 15, she was now turning 17 in a few days and Ikuto was already 20 yrs old by now, turning 21 very soon, she wanted him to be there when she had her awesome 17. She wanted to spend it with him so dearly.

She woke herself up with tears every morning, her story was so heartbreaking, she had been waiting ever day for 6 years, he said he come back but he wasn't back yet.

"Well anyway let's get to school" said Amu trying to speaking without giving away the fact that she was crying.

Utau P.O.V

"Moshi moshi" said Utau answering her phone

"Yo emoto" said Ikuto coolly.

"IKUTO" said a shocked Utau.

"yes it`s me, how are you and Amu" asked Ikuto.

"go ask her that yourself she has been a mess and it`s her birthday soon so I strongly suggest you see her today before she starts cutting herself" said a angry Utau.

"Can you open the door please" asked Ikuto.

"Why" asked Utau.

"Just do it" said Ikuto a bit pissed.

"Ok I'm opening the doo- IKUTO!" exclaimed Utau.

"Ikuto you're here" said Utau softly.

"Yes I am, now is Amu still living where she was before" chuckled Ikuto.

"Yes, yes she is" laughed Utau.

"Is my room the same as before, untouched" said Ikuto.

"Yes, now go to sleep so you can see her after school" hurried Utau.

"Hai, emoto-san" said Ikuto

At school

Amu`s P.O.V

'Ohiyao Rima-chan'

'Ohiyao Amu-chan'

'Amu lets go for ice-cream after school today

'Hai'

'Daijoubou Amu' asked a worried Rima

'Hai'

Time skip –Lunch time

Amu plugged her earphones into her IPod and put on Red by The Gazette; she closed her eyes and let the music take her away.

Amu had actually left one eye opened and saw Rima and Nagihiko gawking at each other, but actually she wasn`t disgusted, she was jealous, not of Rima but the fact she had a boyfriend who was always by her side.

Now she felt her feelings come crashing down for Ikuto she burst into tears and ran into Rima`s arms who was waiting for this to happen.

Rima wanted Amu to know she would always be there for here, even if she had a boyfriend.

'Amu I got a call from Utau, and she said you're getting a very special visit after school so don't worry about ice-cream we can eat together just the 2 of us next time, p.s prepare yourself Utau says' spoke Amu.

As soon as Rima had given her message to Amu, all her feelings of sadness had gone away only excitement filled her now.

Lunch soon ended and it was time for the last classes of the day Algebra and reading.

Amu couldn't wait till the end of school to found out who this mystery person was how was visiting her. Half way in her last lesson, Miki, Nana and Eru came out.

'Calm down Amu' said Eru a bit irritated from how jittery Amu was becoming.

'I think I know who is coming 'said Miki

'Don`t tell me is it Iku' 'I wanna eat fairy floss after school' said Eru cutting of Nana`s words.

'Ahhahahahahaha' laughed Miki and Eru trying to make sure their owner didn't hear them talking.

'Himamori-san are you listening' Nikiado-sensei asked a daydreaming Amu

'Hai sensei' said Amu a bit startled

'Good then read chapter 16 of Romeo and Juliet' said Nikiado-sensei a bit agitated

'Hai sensei' said Amu then began reading the chapter…

After school

Amu was waiting in front of the school gates waiting for whoever it was that was giving to give her a special visit.

Amu waited for 5 minutes then ….

Ikuto P.O.V

I rapped my arms around her waist and embraced my chocolate strawberry.

She had grown I had to say in almost every way. LoL

'Ikuto' Amu cried 'I missed you so much, why didn't you come home sooner, did you find your father' Amu asked.

'Slow down on the questions or what did you really miss me that much' I asked putting on my signature smirk.

'N-no' stuttered Amu.

'Aww it's ok if you missed me' I said chuckling as she cried into my chest.

'Ik-Ikuto don-don`t ever le-le-leave me again' stuttered but cried Amu at the same time

'I can`t leave you ever again now that my mission is over and I've found my father to, he`s coming to Japan in 2 days and he wants to meet you too, I said smiling down at my pink haired strawberry.

'let`s go for chocolate ice-cream' I asked and she replied by smiling at me looking up from my chest. I smiled again at her; it felt so good with Amu again after all those years.

They then left from where they were standing for 10 minutes crying and talking and walked (well kinda carried Amu cos she wouldn't budge from where she was standing) (lol)

To the ice-cream stand that was there even before Ikuto left and ordered one big chocolate ice-cream which they shared….

Well that was tiring I tried 1000 words but this is all I could do

Hai= yes

Sensei= teacher

Daijoubou= are you ok

Moshi moshi= hello (when answering the phone)

Emoto= little sister

Ohiyao= good morning

Thanx everyone and look forward to the next chapter


End file.
